Rainbow six: story archive
by r6 genious
Summary: what rainbow six players would've wanted :)
1. Article 5 Re-Telling

This story focuses on the "story" in rainbow ubisoft isnt willing to finish and only start. Ill mainly focus on Article 5 and my thoughts on why team rainbow fights itself in multiplayer. And the story will come together to reveal the intents behind the white masks and what they stand for.

BRIEF

Mission name: ARTICLE 5

Mission details: A yellow toxic smoke cloud has apeared around bartlett university and all first responders have gone silent.

Threat: Toxins released by the White Mask Organisation

OPERATORS:

ASH

THERMITE

MONTAGNE

DOC

Thatcher

GOOD LUCK

Thermite: So ash how do we go about this

Ash: Simple we use our drones to find the canisters creating the gas ill use my breaching rounds to get rid of any doors in the way to the location when we get there use your exothermic charges a reinforced wall montange cover thatcher while he sets up an emp on the first canister doc can take samples of whatever is in the canister back to the scientists back at hereford and patch us up if we get hurt.

thermite, montagne,doc, thatcher: lets do this.

The squad leaves the swat van in they're gear given to them by the cbrn threat unit

Thermite: So why didnt the cbrn threst unit handle this

Ash: because SIX thought we were nore prepared than they were plus honestly lion and finka dont come out until year 3 its not even operation black ice yet

Thermite: what?

Ash smile's: nothing.

While ash and thermite were talking the others found that theyre were 2 canisters one first floor in a room with a window 3 white masks and a piano and the second one was in a kitchen just a room or so away.

doc repelled at the window thermite and ash blew through one of the reinforced walls shooting the three white masks in the piano room.

Ash: thermite hold those stairs ill hold the door to the kitchen montage hold the opening we came through.

After intense work they were on theyre way to the extraction zone when they heard static coming from theyre COMs.

thatcher: What the hell

then it stopped.

all they could hear was breathing as if it were through a mask with a resperator

then all the lights in the building went out.

Ash: switch to thermal

Montagne: its not working

doc: whats going on in there

thermite: maybe a power outage

thatcher: no cant be they didnt all turn off at the same time

Ash: alright we cant go back through the dark building lets go out through the window

the team goes out of the window located in the kitchen where the alley is.

doc: our electronics are working again

Ash: then our work isnt done here but we cant deal with it now.

The team calls the mission in as successful and cbrn take control of the area and cleaned up the chemicals

SIX: so you heard static followed by an outage followed by breathing. Hmm

i know who may have been behind it.

Ash: who

SIX: mute

Thatcher: i worked with him once he earned the nickname i forgot he was there.

Montagne: why was he at Bartlett U.

SIX: here in the files it says mute has gone rogue and has taken half of team rainbow with him. We need to get to doc.

MUTE: it is too late he is with us now

SIX: mute you must stand down or you and the half of team rainbow will be under seige by the other half and will label you all as terrorists

???- it is too late for that and we know it

SIX: who are you

the one behind the toxins

SIX: why are you taking people as hostage setting off these toxic bombs and stealing biohazardous materials

because we have our own way of saving people we must use relentless force to shut the enemy down

SIX: no there us another way by doing it tactically and legally

???:well not everything you do is legal rainbow was formed so well that the president himself doesn't know about the group

Ash: who the fuck are you damn it

???: i wont tell you yet but im from gign and the next location about to have a disaster is... moscow

Thermite: Ash get ahold of twitch shes there right now with fuze. Its a hostage and we have no further intel


	2. toxic babe

IN MOSCOW RUSSIA

kapkan- thermite there is nothing going on in this building are you sure he didnt sat that to throw you off what if he isnt even gign?

thermite- i thought about that and i dont think he is but as for the hostage i took his word for it just in case it was true

kapkan- alright where do we go from here

thermite- the s.a.s. base in hereford

kapkan- why there

thermite- because i did a little research the science department figured out that the chemicals used in the white mask terrorist's bombs were the same as the british s.a.s. operator smoke's canisters

AT THE S.A.S. BASE

operation LOUD MOUSE

there is a traiter at the s.a.s. base (smoke) and a small team has come to arrest him and word has been told to the head s.a.s. operator in the building thatcher and will keep this a secret and grant them access to s.a.s. gear as a disguise to get close to smoke and take him down

OPERATORS

thermite

sledge

ash

GOOD LUCK

outside the gates of hereford the team puts theyre sas gear on and head past the heavily guarded gates.

thermite- thatcher where is smoke at right now

thatcher- he should be in the mess hall so i would rather wait til he gets back into his room

30 minutes later

thatcher- he is in his room 2nd floor 2nd door to the right please dont blow anything thing up unless im there

an s.a.s. operator aproached them

recruit- i was told to blow open this door for you with a controlled explosive so you dont ruin anything more than the door

s.a.s. smoke opens his door and leaves the room going down the back steps and into a crowd of other s.a.s. ops

ash-alright split up surround him and take him down i got the cuffs

sledge- everyone in position

thermite- go go go

they tumbled on to smoke as fast as possible but it was too late for he had slipped out of the cuffs and out from under 3 people and let off one of his toxic babes that was in position

thermite- chase him down

and as the whole s.a.s. build scurried a different way so they would choke on the gas they make it outside and found that thatcher took smoke smoke down and thermite put him on the team rainbow helicopter ready to be transported to theyre secret prison for questioning


End file.
